His Butler, Losing!
by Slaythevampire87
Summary: Catarina (Cat) Summers has lived in an orphanage all her life when all of a sudden she ends up in her favorite anime Black Butler! She seizes the once in a life time opportunity to prove that she can be more useful than a certain man who's "simply one hell of a butler". Will she ever feel needed? Maybe even wanted? What if the person who needs her is non other than her rival!
1. The beginning

**Me: Howdy ho! This is the first fanfic I've ever written and I just recently went through it to edit and add. Please pardon any grammatical errors there might be, I am still learning and will definitely go back to fix them once I have learned what I did wrong. :3 Hopefully I got most of them though. I don't own Black Butler. Read and review!**

* * *

**-Cat's Diary- **

_Arsondale Orphange is NOT the greatest place to be. Oh sure, there's nice fences and a huge well kept yard; that's just for appearances though. The fences are to keep us in rather than others out, and the yard... Well, that's literally just an appearance. There is only one safe path across the yard. Only the staff at Arsondale know it well enough to walk across the yard effortlessly and without injury. What happens if you cross the yard and take a wrong step you ask? That, dear reader, is too gruesome a death to even put into words. _

_The inside of the orphanage looks absolutely gorgeous. Until you go upstairs, that is. That's where all the kids stay. It's filthy, cramped, and down right disgusting. Down stairs is where everyone eats a relatively nice meal (just in case some couple wanting to adopt or a reporter wanting to write an article comes a-knocking). It's also where all the staff sleep. And, on occasion, where a young girl will 'entertain'. _

_The male staff members learned rather quickly that I was not one of the girls that would just let them rape me without a fight. So I became the 'Cinderella' of the orphanage; always doing the chores no one wanted to do. Which was all of them. I was too old for the staff now anyways. They preferred to play with girls between the ages of eight and twelve. _

_Let me intrrupt myself for a moment. I know that it's really weird to introduce myself to a diary, but I always get the feeling that maybe somone will read it someday and need to know who I am. Or was. Whichever. _

_My name is Catarina Summers. I prefer to be called Cat. I have been in Arsondale Orphanage for as long as I can remember. Pretty much since I was born. At least, that's what Ms. Angela said. _

_Ah, Ms. Angela. She's one of the nicest people I have ever met. She has white hair even though she really isn't that old as well as really pretty violet eyes. Ms. Angela is a church social worker. She has been visiting me since I was about seven years old. Funny thng is, she never changed in how she looked. Whenever she couldn't visit, her twin brother Ash would come hang out. I'm often telling them that they make me think of the angel Ash/Angela from Black Butler. They just laugh at me and tell me that I shouldn't put stuff like that in my brain. To tell the truth, I'm really surprised that the staff here let them come over so often. I always get really strange looks whenever I talk to either of the siblings, so I get the feeling that they aren't very welcome. _

_Oops, I should go to sleep now. Ms. Angela always comes in the morning to hang out after breakfast. Goodnight!_

**-Cat's P.O.V-**

I shut my diary quietly because I didn't want to wake up any of the girls with which I shared a room. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep almost instantly. It could have been second, minutes, or maybe even hours later when I woke up coughing as I inhaled dark black smoke. A gentle hand pulled me under the bed and I came face to face with Angela.

"Angela? What are you doing here? We have to get everyone out!" I screamed.

Angela smiled at me. "They are all impure. They must be cleansed."

My eyes widened in disbelief and fear. "What?! You have to be joking! There are little kids in here!"

Angela's eyes darkened in anger when I didn't agree with her 'logic'. "I thought that you would understand what needed to be done. You were different from those impure creatures. I suppose I will have to punish you as well."

She started to chant some sort of incantation that I'm sure was meant to kill me. Appearrently what it _wasn't_ supposed to do was make a hole in the floor that sucked me in, if the look on her face was anything to go by. Moments after I was pulled into the Black Hole, I lost conciousness.

When I opened my eyes, I had no idea where I had ended up. I felt like I had been run over by a bus and I couldn't remember anything that had happened prior to me waking up in the ruins of a garden and gazing into the curious blue eyes of a man I'd never met, yet somehow felt I knew. I sat up, startled, banging my head against his in the process.

"Ouch!" We exclaimed at the same time.

Holding my head, I noticed two other people standing behind him. One was a maid with pinkish-red hair and glasses that hid her eyes. The other was a boy with clips holding his blonde hair out of his face. A small groan brought my attention back to the man who had been leaning over me. He had short blonde hair currently styled in an afro and was wearing a chef's uniform. An unlit cigarette was laying in the dirt beside him. I gasped inwardly as I recognized that these three people were Mey-rin the maid, Finny the gardener, and Bard the so called chef.

Two things registered in my mind. One, I wasn't in America anymore. And two, I was in my all time favorite anime; Black Butler. _Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas any more. _I quickly stood up and bowed to each of the servants in turn. I silently thanked the staff at my orphanage for allowing me to take classes that would improve my abilities as a servant. Allow me to explain.

Ever since I first watched Black Butler, I took classes that would teach me what it takes to be the perfect servant. Sebastian Michaelis was my least favorite character in the show because he's so...perfect...and fake. No one could possibly be that perfect, even if they happened to be a demon. I wanted to be able to do anything and everything better than him. The staff at the orphanage were delighted by the fact that I had taken an interest in something as stupid as becoming a servant (I mean, seriously! Who would even need a servant in America, especially since it was already 2013?!). Although, now that I think about it, they probably just wanted my work to improve when I did the chores. Hmmm.

I mentally shook myself. Smiling politely to the disaster trio, I said, " My name is Catarina Summers. I'm terribly sorry for bothering you when you are so busy, but perhaps I could be of some help? From the looks of things, you could use it."

Bard looked confused. "How can you tell that we need 'elp?"

"You're covered in soot and your hair is an afro. The garden is completely destroyed, not to mention the fact that the maid's glasses are cracked," I pointed out while giggling slightly.

Mey-Rin blushed, Finny clapped his hands together in delight, and Bard opened his mouth in a small 'oh'. They looked at each other for about five seconds before leaping on me like I was their savior. Okay, so maybe I was in a way.

"Please help us! The dishes are broken, the food is burnt, and the garden is gone! Master has a guest comin' tonight, yes he does, and nothing is ready except for Sebastian's work! He'll kill us, yes he will!" Mey-Rin cried.

I saw Tanaka sitting underneath a tree close by with his signature Japanese tea cup and 'ho ho ho' ing. I grinned as I realized that I had appeared right before Sir Damian comes. Heh heh heh. This was going to be fun!


	2. His butler, not so able Part 1

**Me: ok, so I was writing this during my latin class cuz I just HAD to find out what happens! I know, the author should know, right? But I'm part of the audience too! I just write it as it comes to me, ya know? I enjoy reading what I write! And thank you sooooooo much for the reviews! You guys really boosted my confidence! And sorry that this chapter is a little bit short. I tried to make it a bit longer, but there just wasn't a whole lot that I could add. I don't own Black Butler, I only own Cat.**

**Cat: Hey! I'm my own person! No one owns me!**

**Me: I created you. I can have Sebastian kill you during the story and have someone else replace you. Ooooooooooorrrrrr worse, I could make it so that Sebastian beats you at everything.**

**Sebastian: *Eyes begin to glow and grins evilly* I do enjoy kicking butt more than having my butt kicked.**

**Cat: Noooooooooooo! Ok, ok! I'm your character! JUST GET SEBASTIAN AWAY FROM THE SILVERWARE! * runs out of the room with Sebastian hot on her tail***

**Me: Aaaaaannywho, read and review! *grabs an emergency kitten and runs after Sebastian***

* * *

I immeidiately switched to my business mode. "Alright, Finny, I need you to get a dozen bags of gravel as quickly as you can. Mey-rin, go find some Japanese tea cups that look like Tanaka's. Bard, cut off all the charred parts of the meat. I'll take care of everything else. Oh, and Finny? Get some Iris bulbs too," I cringed inwardly as I realized I let their names slip out, but luckily none of them noticed.

As Mey-rin and Finny ran off to do the jobs they had been given, I walked with Bard to the kitchen so that I could help out with the dinner. As I was gathering ingredients that we would need for the meal, I tried to remember what had happened before I arrived in the Black Butler universe. Unfortunately, my head started to hurt badly. It was almost as if someone was preventing me from remembering anything. Eventually I stopped and focused on what was going to happen in the episode. To my surprise, the same pain hit me. I couldn't remember anything! It seemed that I could only remember the basic story line, nothing else. As I tried to remember _anything_, I didn't notice that a new presence had entered the room. That's right. It was _him._

"Baldroy, what on earth are you doing? Who is this person?" Came the cold, condescending voice of Sebastian Michaelis.

_Lights, camera, action!_ I thought to myself as I slowly turned towards the demon. I smiled politely at him and gave a little curtsy even though I wasn't wearing a skirt. "I'm Catarina Summers, sir. I'm afraid I don't know how I got here, but Bard and the others found me in your garden. I offered to help them with a few difficulties they were having since they had been kind enough to make sure I was alright. So please, sir, allow me to pose as a servant here. I'll make sure everything goes smoothly."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes slightly as if trying to decide whether or not I was trustworthy. Apparently I was since he nodded. He was about to say something when Mey-rin ran down the hallway shouting, "I found the what you asked for Miss Catarina, yes I d-" at that instant everything went into slow motion. Mey-rin tripped over nothing, causing the packages she was carrying to fly through the air. I had almost ninja like reflexes as I caught her and the boxes before they could hit the ground.

Both Sebastian and Bard stared at me; Bard with admiration, Sebastian with surprise and suspicion. I ignored them both and asked the clumsy maid if she was alright. She blushed and nodded.

"Mey-rin, help Miss Catarina into one of your dresses. She will be helping out this evening. Miss Catarina, once you have finished getting dressed I would like for you to please come back here and help Baldroy finish with dinner. I will be with the Mas-"

"Actually, sir," I interrupted him not feeling bad in the slightest when he glared at me, "I have a job for you. I am unable to do this job because there are certain... abilities that I don't have. Might I talk to you about it in private?" I fluttered my eyelashes at him innocently.

Bard and Mey-rin got the hint and went back to work. Sebastian looked at me with his face completely composed until they were out of hearing range. His expression then changed to one of irritation. "What is this 'job' you need me to do?" He asked, not trying to hide the fact that he was annoyed with me trying order him around.

"Look here _Mr. Michaelis_, I know that you're a demon who is under contract with Ciel Phantomhive. That's why I need you to do this job. Unlike you, I don't demon powers or speed, so I need you to fix the garden with the gravel and Iris bulbs I sent Finny out to buy. Then all you need to do is follow my lead. I realize that you don't like to be ordered around, but I do believe this will help Ciel save face. Also, if Ciel would be willing to allow me to stay here for a while, then I will tell you both about how I know your secret. "

I couldn't help but grin at Sebastian's shocked expression. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted yet again, this time by Finny. I smiled happily as Finny told me he had gotten what I wanted. " Great! We might be able to save this night yet!"


	3. His Butler, not so able Part 2

**Me: I GOT MORE REVIEEEEEEEEWS! *Hops up and down like a little kid who just got candy* Thank you so much everyone! AHHHHH! I feel like I'm gonna explode! XD**

**Disaster Trio: YAY! *Starts twirling around with Me***

**Cat: *Sweatdrops***

**Ciel: *Eyebrow twitches and he facepalms* Why am I surrounded by idiots?**

**Sebastian: Mistress Me does not own Black Butler, though she wishes she does. Perhaps she'll make a contract with me to become the author of it once I have gotten my young master's soul?**

**Cat: By the way, the first few chapters are based on the anime. Some of the later chapters will be based on the manga. Others might have a mix of both. Read and review!**

* * *

Everything was going as planned. Sebastian finished his task much more quickly than I expected (I think he was rather insulted with the fact that I was so surprised when he told me he was done with the garden) and I had to admit the result of his work was quite impressive. Until he started to harp at me for not doing anything to help out with "my project".

I said with a smile, "I'm so glad you agree that I should do something! I think that I'll take some tea to Ciel and introduce myself. "

Sebastian stared at me, his usual mask of indifference now one of disbelief. I took the opportunity to make some of my very delicious (if I do say so myself) blueberry muffins and then headed to Ciel's study.

Though he didn't appreciate being glomped and fangirled over, Ciel took a great liking to both me and my muffins. My muffins he liked because, as previously stated, they. are. delicious. Me he liked because I had taken a dislike to his butler. Apparently that earns points with him. Good to know.

Mey-rin gave me one of her uniforms for me to wear. It was a lovely green color that went well with my red curls. I'd probably make some modifications to it later so that it would suit my taste a bit more though. You know, maybe embroider a couple of skulls here and there to make it more interesting...and more my style.

At six o' clock sharp Mr. Damian arrived. All of us servants lined up by the door.

"Welcome sir," We chimed in unison.

"Oh my, how impressive!" Damian said, surprise and awe etched on his face as he gazed at the garden.

I stepped forward to take his coat and hat while saying, "It's called a stone garden, sir. This happens to be a traditional feature in Japan." The look Damian gave me was a bit too appreciative for my liking. I suppressed the urge to shudder while keeping my smile plastered on my face as he made a comment about how the elegance of the garden was nothing compared to mine. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Sebastian frown slightly at our guest. The frown was immediately replaced by the professional smile he always wore.

"Please come this way, sir. We thought it would be more appropriate to serve dinner in the garden this evening, so until it has been fully prepared Catarina will show you to the drawing room where my Master is waiting," Sebastian said as he bowed slightly from the waist.

I resisted the urge to scowl. Damn demon! Does he WANT me to get raped?! After making sure Damian wasn't looking, I stuck my tongue out at Sebastian. I then quickly turned my back to him and led the guest to the drawing room. I could hear Sebastian chuckling behind me.

-DrawingRoom-

I stood behind Ciel and watched silently as he and Damian played a game. As they played I thought about why and how I could have possibly gotten here. I knew that something bad had happened and that someone I trusted with my life had betrayed me. Problem was, I couldn't remember who or why.

Damian's voice brought me back to the present. " We have made a large amount of progress at the factory in East India. We already have a very impressive staff."

Ciel ignored him as he moved his piece forward on the board. "Bewitched by the eyes of the dead. It seems I've lost a turn. "

"It's the perfect time to begin expanding the company and building a strong lab-" Damian began but was interrupted by Ciel.

"It's your turn."

"Oh. So I just spin this then? Okay, there, I move five spaces. Now, as I was saying. If you could just contribute another 12,000 pounds or so to help with the expansion? I think it would be beneficial for you, and I would be honored to help expand the Funtom Company."

I narrowed my eyes slightly at his words. Ciel read the words on the space Damian piece landed on. " Lose a leg in the enchanted forest. Your turn again, I lost a turn."

Damian sighed under his breath. "Right, I move six."

I walked around the table until I stood behind him. "No you don't, sir. You only move forward three. You've lost a leg, remember?" I whispered in his ear, snatching the piece away and moving it for him.

He jumped slightly. "S-so, there's no way for me to get my leg back then?"

I glanced up at Ciel as he smirked. "I'm afraid, Mr. Damian," he said, "that once something is truly lost it can never be returned."

"Your body is burnt by raging flames."

* * *

**Me: Drat, even after going through and adding stuff this chapter is still so freaking short! I'll just have to make up for it by adding a side chapter eventually that isn't in the anime or the manga. Heh heh heh :3 *evil and slightly insane laugh* But hopefully you enjoy it anyways! **


	4. His butler, not so able Part 3

**Me: Syo Kurusu... *Hugs you so hard the stuffing comes out of you* You are so sweet! I'm *sniff* so happy *sniffs again, then starts crying because I'm so touched* Kira888, I am sooooo sorry! I didn't know that it was doing that! Every time I save it just goes back to doing that! AHHHHHH! But I think I figured out how to fix it. Tell me if it looks better! But still sorry! *Starts freaking out and cries some more because I feel bad* FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Sobs***

**Finny: *Pats Me on the back* **

**Cat: Me does not own Black Butler. If she did, I'm sure that Sebastian would have a better catch phrase. *Smirks at Sebastian***

**Sebastian: Hmph. If I wasn't holding a kitten right now, I'd probably kill you. *Pets Kitten***

**Mey-rin and Bard: Read and review!**

* * *

It wasn't long before Sebastian came to get Ciel and Damian. "Pardon the interruption, my lord, but dinner is ready."

Damian perked up. "Oh? We will be dinning in that exquisite garden? Then shall we go Lord Phantomhive?"

"Yes, we will finish the game later," Ciel said as he stood up.

"Is there really any need to finish? It's obvious I'm going to lose."

Ciel gazed at Damian, his one bright blue eye serious. "I am not in the habit of abandoning a game halfway through."

Damian muttered, "How childish," as we left the room. I smiled sweetly at him when he realized I had heard him. He quickly assured me that he had not meant his comment as an insult._ Whatever, you con-artist you. _I thought dryly.

**-Garden-**

As Ciel and Damian sat down at the table we had set up in the garden, I told them what the menu would be. "For tonight's meal we will be having a dish of finely sliced raw beef Donburi, courtesy of our chef Baldroy."

"A pile of raw beef? That's our dinner?" Damian asked in disbelief.

Sebastian nodded solemnly. "But surely you've heard of it? It is a traditional Japanese delicacy offered as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished important work. That, good sir, is the wonder of donburi!" He finished dramatically.

I smothered a laugh behind my hand. This was too perfect! I couldn't believe he actually said it! Sure I had told him what to say, but I didn't think he'd really do it! Having him say it in person was even better than watching the scene on the anime. Sebastian turned slightly to glare at me. I immediately straightened and added, "This is a token from our master to show how much he appreciates all your hard work for the company."

Ciel gave barely audible sigh of relief while Damian sat with a dazed look on his face. I could hear Bard and Finny in the background cheering quietly for the two heroes of the day.

"Wow! Cat sure knew what she was doing when she came up with this idea! She's amazing!" Finny exclaimed.

"And Sebastian said his bit with enough confidence to make the guest believe it!" Bard agreed.

"Ho ho ho!"

Damian snapped out of his momentary daze. "Hahaha! Wonderful! As expected of the legendary Phantomhive hospitality!"

Mey-rin was standing behind Sebastian and I. Just as Sebastian was about to say that Mey-rin would be pouring the wine, I leaned towards him and whispered in his ear, "I think I should pour the wine. Mey-rin will spill it because she's nervous and she can't see because her glasses are cracked."

Sebastian nodded to me, annoyance flickering in his eyes for only a moment. I walked to Mey-rin and took the wine from her. "Go back inside, Ditz," I whispered gently, using the nickname I had come up with for her. I had accidentally called her that earlier, but strangely enough she was delighted rather than insulted. It was actually kind of sad that she was so excited to have a nickname, insulting or otherwise. Mey-rin smiled brightly at me before walking inside.

I quickly grabbed the wine bottle. I turned and walked to the table. "The vintage we are serving tonight was specially selected to compliment the taste of soy sauce."

As I poured the wine into Damian's glass, he put his arm around my waist. I stiffened slightly, but didn't allow the wine to spill. That's right, I'm just that awesome. Once more I noticed Sebastian frown at Damian. I remembered something I had heard about demons. _Demons are very possessive creatures. If they feel that something or someone they believe to be theirs is being advanced upon by someone other than themselves, they will become quite aggressive. _That's just great. As if I need a demon to think of me as his toy, especially if that demon is Sebastian Michaelis. Both Ciel and I smirked at his expression.

"Jealous?" I mouthed at him.

Sebastian ignored me. Turning to Ciel and Damian he said, "I will go prepare dessert. Catarina will stay here to cater to your needs." It was his turn to smirk as he left.

I pulled away from Damian so I could stand by the door again, but he suddenly pulled me back. I gasped as his lips landed on mine.

**-Kitchen (Third person P.O.V.)-**

"Wah! It looks so yummy!" Finny exclaimed as Sebastian carefully squeezed the whipped cream onto the apricot and green tea mille-feuille he had made.

"Smells good too!" Bard said.

They stood watching Sebastian in silence and drooled a little bit. Sebastian sweat dropped . Sighing, he turned to them and said, "If you behave yourselves like good little children then I will give you a reward."

Sebastian had just finished the last touches on the dessert when he heard a commotion in the garden. Quickly placing the dessert on the kart, he raced back to where the master and his guest were waiting. The sight he saw was completely unexpected.

**-Cat's P.O.V.-**

I heard Ciel spit out his food and shout, "DAMIAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO CAT?!"

My eyes widened. I tried to push Damian away, but his grip was too tight. He forced open my mouth and stuck his tongue inside. _What the hell?! This is so disgusting!_ I blinked the tears away unsuccessfully.

A hand appeared on Damian's shoulder. He stopped kissing me and turned to look at Ciel. I know what you were thinking, dear reader. You thought that Sebastian was going to save me. Sorry to disappoint. Sebastian stood frozen in the doorway, his eyes wide in shock.

"I would appreciate it if you would let go of my servant," Ciel said, his one eye narrowed in anger.

I took this opportunity to push myself away form Damian. I brushed past Sebastian and ran to the servants quarters, tears streaming down my face. I lay sobbing on my bed in the room I shared with Mey-rin. I was to miserable to even feel satisfaction when I heard Damian's scream of pain. _Ah, he's left. _I thought.

I heard the door open. Turning, I saw Ciel and Sebastian enter. Ciel walked over to me and sat down on the bed. He opened his mouth, then shut it. He tried again. "Cat..."

I didn't let him get any further. I reached over and pulled him into a hug. I felt him stiffen in surprise for a moment before he relaxed and hugged me back. I began crying again, everything that had happened that day beginning to overwhelm me. Ciel patted my back awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, Cat. I didn't think that would happen," He mumbled into my shoulder. I just shook my head.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "Ahem, it seems that Damian won't be troubling us again. There fore, Catarina, I suggest that you get some rest. Things will be getting much busier in the times to come."


	5. His butler is not the strongest Part 1

**Me: Sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows everywhere! *Stands on the tippy toe of one foot, other popped up behind my back and throws arms over head in the shape of a rainbow while singing***

**Cat: *Sweatdrops* Um, Me? Are you ok? **

**Me: Heeeheeeheehee! Yup! I'm just really hyper/happy/excited because I came up with some awesome ideas for more stories *turns to audience* but I'm not gonna tell you what they are! Bwahahaha! ... And I drank too much coffee. **

**Sebastian: If you have time to dance around and come up with ideas for more stories then you should be writing the next chapter. **

**Me: T-T You jerk. *Cries* **

**Cat: Read and review!**

**Tanaka: Ho ho ho!**

* * *

"Damn, they got to the wires," Bard sighed.

"Not the mice again!" Mey-rin exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, this is getting ridiculous! I heard that there is an epidemic in London, but I didn't expect them to make their way all the way to the outskirts of the city!"

We all whirled around as we heard a mouse squeak behind us. Before I could stop him, Finny grabbed up a statue that was near him and threw it at the mouse. Bard pulled me out of the way just before the statue made an angel out of me (oddly the word angel made me feel a little bit on edge. Probably because I didn't want to die.) and we fell against the wall. I stood up, pushed some of the curls that had escaped from my ponytail back behind my ears, and pulled Bard back up from the floor.

"You idiot!" Bard glared at Finny. "You could've killed us! An' now we gotta clean up this mess!"

Finny shuffled his feet and stared at the ground. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to help."

I patted his head gently. "It's alright. We know you weren't trying to hit us. Besides, Bard tries to kill us everyday with his cooking!" I said, grinning at the self-proclaimed chef. He glared at me for a moment before grinning back.

"Anyways, we have to use our brains. We need to come up with a strategy! I figure, there's a lot of 'em pests here, right? So they must be running low on food! An' there ain't nothing worse than starvation on the battlefield."

_Since when is this a battlefield? _I thought, sweat dropping. Where was he going with this?

He was all fired up as he said, "So, we'll use this!" He pulled out a pot of some hazardous waste he called food.

I did a double take. _Where the hell did that come from?! _

Mey-rin, Finny, and Tanaka were "ooo"ing and "ahhhh"ing as Bard told us the long name he's just come up with for his plan. "I call it the 'Chef Baldroy's home cooking mice full speed ahead' plan!"

Finny held up a cat. "Alright! Then I'm going to use the 'Showdown of archenemies Tom and Jerry' grand plan!"

Not to be outdone, Mey-rin added her ridiculous plan to theirs. "I won't lose to you guys, no I won't! I have the 'Once I catch you I won't let you go' plan!"

They all turned to me expectantly. I sweat dropped again. "I'm going to make some pie and tea for when Ciel is finished with his meeting. Just try not to cause too big of commotion, 'kay guys? Later!" I quickly walked away, shaking my head as the three stooges shouted, "Let the battle begin!"

**-Billiard room (Ciel's P.O.V)-  
**

Outside I could hear my idiot servants running around, trying and obviously failing to catch the mice. I held back a sigh. I hoped that Cat would handle it, but she was probably doing the work that had been assigned to her.

"How noisy. It seems that there is a mouse problem here as well."

A very fat man whose name I could recall at the present sat in a chair with a sandwich. After he swallowed a bite, he asked, "Speaking of mice, how long do you plan on letting the vermin run free? Shouldn't someone take care of them?"

"Someone will. He is simply waiting for the opportune moment." A Chinese man said from where he stood by the billiard table, a double meaning in his words.

The only woman in the room, dressed all in red, smirked. "Indeed. He likes to settle things with one blow. Will you be passing your turn again, Earl Phantomhive?"

I lounged in my chair. "Pass. It's my policy to not shoot when I know I shall miss."

Randall scowled at me. " Enough of your pompous talk. When will you exterminate the problem?'

"Right away," I said, standing up and leaning against my cue. "The mice will soon come for the forbidden cheese, and I hold the key to the storehouse. I hope that you prepared a tidy sum, Lord Randall."

"You vulture!" He spat at me.

I narrowed the eye that was not covered by an eye patch at him. "Have you any right to insult the Phantomhive coat of arms? You, who have spent so much money on useless blood hounds that cannot even kill a single mouse?" _Besides, it's cats you want__ for the extermination of mice. Ugh, I sound like Sebastian! _

A younger man with a scar on his face, but still older than me by far, turned to me. "It's your turn, Earl. Will you take your shot?"

"Heh, I suppose it's about time I end this stupid game," Walking past Randall, I asked, "When will you have the payment ready?"

"This evening."

"Very well. I will have a carriage pick you up later. I will have Cat prepare some tea for you when you arrive."

The fat man stared at me as I walked up to the billiards table. "You pass your turn twice and now you're aiming for all of the balls in one go?!"

"Naturally," I smirked.

Randall snapped, " Careful, or greed will be your undoing Ciel!"

I watched as the remaining balls fell into the pockets. The cue ball rested on the edge. "Am I undone?"

**-Back in the hallway (Cat's P.O.V)-**

I had just finished baking a deep dish apple raisin pie. Leaving it in the kitchen to cool, I walked back to see how the others were doing. And immediately burst into laughter. They looked ridiculous! The pot full of 'food' that Bard had made was now covering his head, Finny was dressed like a cat and had real cats biting him, and Mey-rin had mouse traps attached to her everywhere. All three of them were crying.

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" They sobbed, running over to me. Wiping tears of laughter from my eyes, I spotted the mice behind them. I rushed forward and grabbed the mice, tossing them into the net Tanaka was carrying around.

"There, all done," I sighed. Sebastian had stepped out of the billiard room just in time to see me snatch up the four mice. Some how I never ceased to amaze and annoy him. I was quite proud of both of these accomplishments.

I turned back to the disaster trio. "Alright, get cleaned up. I need you three to get back to work."

Ciel came out of the billiards room, exhaustion written all over his face. He perked up a bit when he saw me though. "Cat, I would like to talk to you in my study. Sebastian, bring us some tea."

"I made some pie too, if you could bring a slice for Ciel," I added.

Ciel and I walked to his study in silence. As we entered, a cloth covered his face. Another was placed firmly over my nose and mouth, a sickly sweet smell coming off of it. Within minutes, everything went black.

**-Sebastian's P.O.V-**

I pushed the cart with the young Master's tea and pie on it. What could he possibly need to talk to that girl about without me? After all, _I _was his right hand man, not her. Oh, that girl annoyed me so much! It was like she was trying to replace me. Well, I wasn't about to let that happen.

I knocked on the study door before entering. I could feel my eyes widen in surprise before I sighed. "This is just great. Now the tea I made will go to waste."

**-Else where (Cat's P.O.V)- **

I slowly came awake. I was tied to a chair and my head ached. Discreetly glancing around, I came to the conclusion that Ciel and I were _not_ going to have fun memories to talk about here.

"The policeman of England's underworld. The Queen's guard dog who gets rid of all of her enemies. Just how many nicknames do you have?The king of the number one toy factory in the world is a mere brat in this situation. Isn't that right, Ciel Phantomhive?" A voice said.

I looked up to see Ciel covered in blood and bruises. He glared at the scar faced man. "I thought it was you. You shame your family, Azzurro Vanel!"

"Come now, little lord Phantomhive. Surely you of all people know how hard it is for the Italian mafia here? You Englishmen have nothing but tea on your brains. Think about it for a moment. What is the easiest way for people like us to get money? Not murder or smuggling, not women, not organs. So that would leave drugs, yes? But once we get here, there isn't even the slightest scent of the mellow fragrance in this country, and that's all thanks to the Queen's watchdog," Vanel said as he sat down on the table.

"Well duh! The Queen ordered that drugs and dealers needed to be controlled," I pointed out. Vanel was not grateful for my input in the dramatic conversation he had been having with Ciel. I saw Ciel roll his eyes at me.

Vanel walked over to me. Putting his face as close to mine as possible, he blew out a puff of cigar smoke. I coughed. Grinning maliciously, Vanel said, "The Queen this, the Queen that. This is why I hate Englishmen. You act like she is your mother. You line your pockets while pretending to be better than us. But we are no different from each other in the end. Why can't we get along?"

_Um, maybe because you kidnapped us? I don't know about Ciel, but I certainly don't want to get along with you!_ I thought viciously.

Ciel smirked. "I left orders about your key. If I don't return soon, then my servants will make sure that your key is handed over to the police. I have no intention of collaborating with a filthy sewer rat like you."

_Woot woot! That's the ticket! _I mentally cheered Ciel on.

"You little brat, don't underestimate me. My men are already at your estate. Where is the key? you better tell me soon,l or your servants will start dying one by one," Vanel snapped.

"They'll be fine. It's you that needs to worry, buster! I hope that your little lap-dogs know how to fetch!" I said.

Vanel kicked me in the face. My chair fell over with a crash. Just so you know, I bet that kick would have been aimed at Ciel if I hadn't said anything. I spat out some blood and could already feel a bruise forming on my cheek.

Vanel walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Did you hear that?" _No you dumb ass, you just picked up the phone. _" Negotiations are over. Kill them!"


	6. His butler is not the strongest Part 2

**Me: *Sighs dramatically with little tiny storm cloud over my head* What to do, what to do? **

**Cat: What's wrong Me?**

**Me: I need to make my chapters a bit longer. But I only get like, a total of four hours in which I can type out my story. WHY MOTHER?! WHY DO YOU MAKE ME TURN OFF ALL ELECTRONICS AT 8?! But from now on, each chapter will have 100,000,000 words! *Laughs a bit on the insane side***

**Sebastian: *Smacks Me with a ruler***

**Me: OW! Michaelis, don't make me take out my new imaginary internet shovel I just got from NoName-chan (if you guys like sarcasm and violence with A WHOLE FLIPPING LOT OF HILARIOUSNESS, not too mention , then I suggest reading some of her stories :3). **

**Cat: Me, you're an idiot. No one can write 100,000,000 words in fours hours, no matter how fast they type. Oh, but can I borrow your shovel sometime? *Evil grin at Sebastian* **

**Me: Fine. I won't make them 100,000,000 words long. -_- Buuuuuuut, I will try to make them longer, depending on time and which house I'm at. Which, by the way, I probably won't be able to update until next week Wednesday because I'll be at my dad's house. I don't have internet there. *Rolls eyes* My parent's thought it would be a great idea to have my bro and I switch houses every week right smack dab in the middle... But that will give me a chance to work on ideas for this story and maaaaaaaybe some others. I'm still figuring that out cuz I have great ideas, but I reeeeeeeally wanna keep going with this one for a while first. *talks on and on and on* **

**Vanel: Just get on with the story already! I want to beat that brat up some more!**

**Me: *Glares at Vanel* I don't own Black Butler, but even if I did, I still wouldn't have you win!**

**Cat: Roll film!**

* * *

**-Phantomhive Manor (Third person P.O.V)-**

Sebastian walked down a long hallway, looking around for his young Master. _Oh dear. This deep dish pie Catarina made will go to waste if I can't find them soon. Where could they have gone? _He thought

Mey-rin shouted, "I found a letter, yes I did!"

Sebastian turned towards her, noticing sunlight glinting off a gun as he did so. Just as the man holding that gun fired, Mey-rin tripped on her shoelaces. She fell forward, pushing Sebastian to the ground and making the pie he was carrying fly up into the air. The bullet that was fired missed him but clipped off a bit of his hair.

"Mey-rin, to whom is the letter addressed?" Sebastian said after catching the pie.

"What? Oh, the letter." Mey-rin blushed thinking, _I'm sitting on Mr. Sebastian's lap, yes I am! _"It's addressed to the servants of Earl Phantomhive."

Sebastian took the letter and read it over carefully as he stood up, leaving Mey-rin to melt into a puddle of blushing goo.

_We have your employer. If you want him back, bring the goods to Buck's Row in White-chapel. If you're not here by sunset, we will cut off his fingers and send them to you one by one. _"Hmph, what a dreadfully written letter. It doesn't even have an ounce of grace," Sebastian stated.

"What the 'ell is going on?! We heard shots!" Bard ran up to Sebastian.

Finny was right behind him. "Are you guys okay? AH! Mey-rin! Your soul!" Finny ran over to Mey-rin, grabbing her soul as it started to leave her body in an overload of happiness.

Sebastian sighed. "It was nothing. We're fine. Forgive me, but I must leave the clean up and dinner preparations to you three. I have some business to attend to. Oh, and take care of this as well," he handed the pie Cat had made to Bard. "I'll be back by dinner time."

Bard stared at the pie for a moment. "So... when you say 'take care of this', does that mean we can eat it?!" When he didn't get a reply, Bard looked up to see that Sebastian had disappeared. "Sebastian?"

**-Vanel's hideout (Cat's P.O.V.)- **

"You useless idiots! How could you miss?! You trash, get back here now!" Vanel yelled into the phone.

I gave a little sigh of relief. I knew that I didn't need to worry about Sebastian, but I couldn't help worrying about the others. Oddly enough, I considered them my family. A strange family, but a family none the less.

Just then I heard a yell coming from the phone in Vanel's hand. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! GO FASTER! TOO LATE, IT'S HERE!"

"What are you talking about?! Cut the crap and get back here!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Both Ciel and I began to laugh; his was a cold, cruel laugh while mine was slightly on the insane side. "It seems that your game of 'fetch' was a failure," Ciel chuckled darkly.

"I'm not sure that they were smart enough to go after the stick in the first place," I grinned.

"Shut up you bitch!" Valen screamed, kicking me repeatedly in the face and ribs. My blood covered his shoes. Picking the phone back up from he dropped it, he said, "Give it to me straight or I'll kill you stupid mutts!"

"Hello?" The absolutely beautiful voice of Sebastian Michaelis came from the receiver. Seriously, I don't think I have ever heard anything as beautiful before! I was nearly moved to tears, I was so relieved... I think that the blows to my face might have caused some brain damage. If you EVER tell Sebastian that I called his voice beautiful, dear reader, I will deny it and then cheerfully beat you to death.

"I am a servant of the Phantomhive household. Might our Master and Miss Catarina be there? "

"No, dumb ass, we're at Disneyland!" I said sarcastically.

There was silence both on the phone and in the room. "What's Disneyland?" Ciel, Vanel, and Sebastian said at the same time.

I deadpanned. "Seriously? We're in a life or death situation and all you can ask is 'what is Disneyland'?! Forget about that, just come save us!"

Vanel kicked me again. "Shut up!"

Ciel glared at Vanel, saying loud enough for Sebastian to hear, "Woof."

"Understood, sir," I could practically see the malicious smile I was sure he had on his face as he thought about the chaos he'd be able to cause. "I'll be there to get both of you soon. Please, just be patient a bit longer."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one beaten to a bloody pulp," I muttered irritably.

But he had already hung up.

**-The bad guys' car as it teeters on the edge of a cliff (Sebastian's P.O.V.)-**

"Thank you for letting me use your phone," I said as I handed it back to the terrified men in the car that was teetering precariously on the edge of a cliff. "If you don't mind, I have a few questions for you. Firstly, I'd like to know the name of the man you work for. Hurry up now, I'm not a very patient man. You don't want to end up like Humpty-Dumpty do you?" I grinned happily at the idea of them falling.

"It's Azzuro Vanel! He has a hideout at the East End. We're only hired out to him!" One of them man squeaked.

I smiled gently as though I were reassuring him. "I see. In that case, I shall not delay you any further. I bid you adieu."

Without another word I jumped off the hood of the wrecked car and back onto safer ground. I watched the car slowly tip over the edge and fall towards the ground before turning to look at my pocket watch.

"Oh dear. It's gotten quite late. If I don't hurry, dinner won't be prepared on time," I chided myself as the car exploded behind me. _Heh. It's been so long since I've been able to kill. _A wide smile crossed my face.

**-Vanel's Hideout (Third person P.O.V)- **

"Phantomhive has help on the way! Every get ready! Don't let a single mouse get through!" One of Vanel's men shouted orders to the others. None of them noticed the man standing behind them as he admired the house.

"Oh, what a splendid home!" He said, just to draw attention.

All of Vanel's men whirled around. "Who are you?!"

Sebastian seemed to pout just a little. "You seem busy. Are you expecting some-"

He was interrupted by one of them men. "What business does a butler have here? Who do you serve?"

"Oh?" Sebastian smiled his famous closed eye smile. "Didn't I tell you? I serve the house of Phantomhive."

**-Phantomhive Manor's kitchen (Third person P.O.V)-**

Mey-rin sighed. "Where on earth could Mr. Sebastian have gone to? I wish he were here, yes I do."

"I don't care where he is or what he's doin'. We have only one problem, and that's this!" He held his hand towards the pie. "Since he said 'take care of it' does that mean it's okay to eat it or not?! I have to knooooooooooow!"

Finny looked at him in confusion. "But, since Sebastian left, wouldn't be okay to have a piece?"

"You idiot! Do you want a triple decker ice cream scoop on your head?"

**-Meanwhile-**

Sebastian glanced at his watch again, surrounded by the dead and wounded men Vanel had sent after him. "Do forgive me, but I'm rather pressed on time right now."

He walked up to the front door and pushed it open. _It's half past five. I'm cutting it quite close. _He thought just as he heard someone shout, "He's here! FIIIIIIIRE!"

* * *

**Me: Hey guys, I'd write more, but I was gone last night and finished up this part this morning. I wanted to give you all one last update before I go to my dad's just to show my great love for you all. Thank you, thank you! *blows kisses at the imaginary applause I'm receiving from the audience***

**Bard: Wait, your just leaving me on a cliffhanger? WHAT ABOUT MY PIE?! DO I GET TO EAT IT OR NOT?! *starts shaking Me by the neck***

**Mey-rin and Finny: 'Til next time! 3**


	7. His butler is not the strongest Part 3

**Me: Hey everyone! I managed to write this in school and finished it up just now and got permission from my dad to use the aircard just this once to post my chapter! And guess what! It's longer than all my other ones! woot woot! *Does a jig* By the way, I have a request for all of my fans/followers/ minions. I need you to PM me any joke you can think of, as many as you can. Why? Because I need some jokes for Cat to tell the Undertaker and if I don't ask now then I'll forget. I also need them for another story I'm thinking up, also involving Undertaker. Your prize for giving me these jokes? I will mention every single one of you getting a hug/high-five from your favorite character in the first season of Black Butler (since they will most likely end up in my story) at the end of the chapter. **

**Ciel: I don't hug. Or give high-fives. **

**Me: You will give these nice minions of mine a hug or a high-five if you don't want me to sic the Fan-girls(and some fanboys) on you. *points to the locked windows where fans are pressed up against the glass to get a look at Ciel***

**Ciel: *gulp* **

**Me: Not even Sebastian can save you from the horde of fans! *Evil laugh***

**Ciel: I'm glad that Me doesn't own Black Butler. I'd fear for my safety even more than I do already. **

* * *

**-Valen's Hideout (Third person P.O.V. Until further notice)-**

Sebastian quickly dodged the line of bullets that sprayed from the guns. Having thrown his tray to hit the faces of several men, Sebastian grabbed the object nearest to him; a coat rack. He twirled it expertly before knocking out everyone in the room. Sebastian glanced at his watch. "5:34."

**-Phantomhive Manor's Kitchen- **

"Finny, can't you think inside your head?! You're so noisy!" Bard shouted irritably at the happy-go-lucky gardener.

"Don't get cranky. You must not be getting enough calcium," Mey-rin said as she slammed a bottle of milk in front of Bard. "Here, drink."

Bard glared at the bottle. "I don't care about milk, I care about whether or not I can eat this pie!"

Mey-rin adopted the look of a teacher giving a lecture to a kindergartener, though the look was somewhat ineffective since Tanaka was behind her dressed like a cow. "You shouldn't take milk so lightly," she chided. "After all, if you drink lots of milk your bones will grow strong!"

**-At the Hideout- **

Crack! Sebastian broke a man's arm before moving on to another room. This one seemed to be the dining room and more shots were fired at Sebastian as he entered. He quickly snatched up the plates on the table to throw at his attackers.

"Get everyone to the west wing! We'll turn this guy into swiss cheese!"

_Heh, mice do love their cheese, don't they? Too bad their getting an angry cat instead. _Sebastian smirked. The smirk faded as he glanced at his watch. "5:38. I'm not making any progress."

**-Phantomhive Manor's kitchen- **

"That's it! I'm eating this pie!" Bard shouted. He turned to the others and ordered, " Mey-rin, make some tea. Finny, get the silverware!"

They both saluted him with a chorus of 'yes sir's and ran off to do their assigned tasks. Finny opened a drawer, then looked around in confusion. "That's funny. The silverware should be in here, but there's only spoons!"

**-Valen's Hideout- **

Said silverware was currently being thrown at the vital organs of Vanel's men. Sebastian did back flips through the air as he flung butter knives and forks at anyone in sight.

"Who the hell is this guy?!" One of the men shouted before being hit in the forehead with a fork.

" I'm butler to the Phantomhive household. If I couldn't manage to do this much, then what sort of butler would I be?

**-Time skip-**

"That took an unexpectedly long amount of time. 5:45. I must hurry," Sebastian said before jumping down from a chandelier.

**-Cat's P.O.V-**

The sounds of gunshots finally stopped.

_Took him long enough. _I thought. My face and ribs hurt, not that I would admit it. I didn't want to worry Ciel even more than he already was and I didn't want to let Vanel think that he won.

I could see that said villain was nervous. Between the ticks and tocks of the clock as the second hand moved, we could hear Sebastian's footsteps.

Tick. Step. Tock. Step. Closer and closer, louder and louder until the door slowly creaked open.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed as Sebastian entered, causing everyone to stare at me in surprise. "It's hideous! Seriously, couldn't you have gotten someone more appealing to save us?" I complained, somehow managing to keep a straight face as Sebastian glared at me.

"You're one to talk," he retorted, gesturing towards my bruised and bloodied face.

I scowled. "At least I managed to prevent these blows from being aimed at Ciel." This had been my goal in the first place. I always hated that part in the anime. It broke my heart to see the little boy get beaten. "Ciel is like a little brother and I feel overly protective of him," I explained when both Ciel and Sebastian looked at me in confusion. They both looked surprised (and a little embarrassed on Ciel's part if the pink in his cheeks was anything to go by) when I said that. I was certain that even though he was secretly pleased with this statement, I would pay for it later.

"Hey! I'm the one you should be worried about, not some little brat!" Vanel shouted, trying to regain control of the situation. "Who are you? An assassin hired by Phantomhive? There's no way you're just a butler."

The smile on Sebastian's face was colder than ice and more deadly than a snake's venom. "Oh, but I am just a butler."

"Yeah, yeah, you're a butler. Can you please hurry up? My face hurts," I complained. Sebastian was not grateful for having his moment ruined.

Before Sebastian could move or even reply, a bullet passed through his head like a spoon through ice cream. My eyes widened as more bullets slammed into his body.

"Sebastian!" I screamed without any trace of teasing this time as Sebastian hit the floor with a thud. Now, I know that he doesn't die, but it's completely different when watching the scene in the anime and seeing it in real life. It was terrifying. I turned my head slowly towards the men who had been hiding in a secret compartment behind a painting that had been hanging on the wall, the not-so-proverbial guns still smoking in their hands.

"Hahahaha, sorry Romeo. This little love story was cut short," Vanel laughed. "This game is mine."

Tuning Vanel out I sobbed quietly, still shocked by the death I had just witnessed. It wasn't until Ciel said, " I can't imagine that the floor is very comfortable. How much longer are you going to play dead?" that I looked up.

Everyone except Ciel gasped as Sebastian's hand twitched. "My, my. The guns nowadays are so much more efficient that the ones a hundred years ago," he said as he stood up in a grotesquely creepy way.

I sniffled quietly. "Just wait 'til you see the guns from my time. They're even worse."

Sebastian ignored me as he regurgitated the bullets that had killed him only moments before. **(Me: Don't look at me like that, Sebastian, you know you looked like you were throwing up those bullets.) **

"What are you waiting for?!" Vanel shouted at the painting guys. "Kill him!"

_Right, cuz failing once wasn't enough. _I thought as Sebastian 'returned' the bullets to their owners.

"What a pity. My tailcoat is completely ruined," Sebastian said with a woeful expression on his face. Trust Sebastian to be saddened by the death of a tailcoat.

"That could've been avoided if you weren't playing around dumb ass," I mumbled.

Sebastian didn't even glance at me as he continues to inspect his shredded tailcoat. "I was simply following the Master's order to act like a butler. Besides, the tied-up-and-kidnapped- look suits you both," only then did he look at me while smirking.

You'd think that everything would be just fine and dandy by now, right? Wrong. Vanel decided that now would be a great time to grab Ciel and point a gun at his head.

"Shut up! Don't come any closer if you value your master's life!" Vanel shouted.

Sebastian, who had been walking towards where Ciel and I were tied up, froze in place. Ciel sighed.

"Hurry up and save us, Sebastian. This is very uncomfortable and-" he broke off, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. We all stared at hum curiously, even Vanel.

"And what?" I asked when he didn't continue.

He blushed even more, scowling at the ground in embarrassment. "And we need to get Auntie An- I mean Madame Red to take a look at Cat's wounds."

I made a mental note to glomp him later. He was just so damn cute! Sebastain smirked, failing to see the adorableness of Ciel's embarrassment and instead seeing it as an opportunity to mock him about later.

"But if I move he'll kill you," Sebastian pointed out.

Ciel's look of embarrassment was replaced with one of seriousness. "Are you saying that you want to break the contract?"

"Of course not. Since that day I am and always will be Master's loyal servant. I will do whatever Master wishes in exchange for the sacrifice and the pleasure that had been offered," Sebastian said, placing a hand over his heart.

"Heeheehee! Does he even realize how perverted that last part sounded?" I said to no one in-particular. I tried unsuccessfully to prevent myself from giggling, not that anyone could hear me since I was being ignored,

"What the hell are you talking about you creeps?!" Valen shouted, but he too was ignored by the two who were in their own little world, so that made me feel a little bit better.

"You know the words," Sebastian said as he cocked his head slightly to the side and held a gloved finger up to his chin.

Ciel opened the eye that held the pentacle. "I order you to save Cat and myself at once!"

"Shut up!" Vanel fired the gun.

"No!" I screamed

Ciel turned his by-eyed stare to Vanel. Vanel gazed dumbfounded from Ciel to the gun and then back to Ciel. "H-how are you still alive?"

"Looking for this?" Sebastian was leaning over Vanel's shoulder holding the bullet between his thumb and forefinger. "Allow me to return it to you."

As Sebastian dropped the bullet into Vanel's coat pocket, he used his demon power to twist the arm holding Ciel. Sebastian ripped the bonds holding Ciel as easily as I would rip off the wrapper on a candy bar. As he turned and began doing the same to my bonds, Vanel asked, " You're just a butler, right?! Come work for me! I'll give you ten time the amount of money Phantomhive is paying you. You can have all the booze and women you want!"

I was feeling very impatient and my whole body was hurting. "Oh for Pete's sake! He doesn't give a damn about things, he's simply 'one hell of a butler'! Hurry up and end this stupid game, Sebastian!"

Sebastian grinned. "For once I agree with you, Catarina."

Ciel glanced coldly at Vanel. "Too bad for you. This game is over."

**-Back at Phantomhive manor (Cat's P.O.V.)- **

"Mr. Sebastian! Young Master! You're back!" Mey-rin shouted gleefully as she ran towards us, Finny and Bard close behind.

All three of the servants gasped in horror when they saw me being carried like a princess in Sebastian's arms due to the fact that I could hardly walk straight.

"Cat! What happened?!" Finny and Bard exclaimed at the same time, running up to me with concern showing plainly on their faces.

I couldn't help but smile even though to do so hurt considerably. "I just fell is all. Nothing to worry about. Finny, why are you looking at me like that?"

Finny had little sparkles around his face. "You just look so cute being held in Sebastian's arms like that."

"Um, thanks, I guess," I blushed.

Bard turned his attention to Sebastian. " I wasn't able to get anything done 'coz I was too confused about the pie. It was delicious, by the way."

I glared at them. "You... Ate... What?!"

"The pie Sebastian told me to clean up," Bard said, oblivious to my anger.

"You told him to clean up the pie I baked for Ciel like it was a mess?!" I shrieked at Sebastian.

"You ate the pie that Cat baked for me?" Ciel shouted at the three servants.

Sebastian smirked. "I must apologize for not having dinner ready, Young Master. I will prepare it as soon as I have cleaned Catarina's wounds."

He quickly carried me to my room and laid me on the bed. Grabbing a rag and a bowl of warm soapy water, he began to wash away the blood. It was silent for a moment before Sebastian smirked.

"Why were you crying over a demon's death? Your sobs were very unlady like."

SLAP!

Sebastian's head turned towards the wall from the force of the blow I gave him. The cheek I hit began to turn a bright red. He turned back to me, the anger in his eyes dying quickly when he say the tears in my own.

"You jerk! Just because you're a demon doesn't mean that you don't feel pain or get hurt just like anyone else! This isn't just an anime for me anymore, it's my life and I don't know what's going to happen! Dammit, I'm scared, Sebastian! In all sixteen years of my life, I haven't once had a family until now. I'm afraid that everyone will be taken away from me!" I began to sob.

"Family, huh? I've never been called or considered family before," Sebastian said so quietly that I was certain I wasn't supposed to here it.

I glared up at him as he continued to wash my face. "Yes, I consider you the annoying, bossy older brother. But still part of my family."

As Sebastian left the room, he wondered what emotion it was he felt just then. He'd never felt it before in his lifetime. Shrugging it off, Sebastian walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner for his Master.


	8. His butler is busy

**Me: Hey there! so, my dad and I have made a deal. As long as I onlyuse the air-card to write stories and post them, then I can! Yes! Score one for Me! I figured that I should have a chapter completely in Sebastian's P.O.V. since he hasn't gotten a whole lot of spot light in the story so far. This chapter is more filler than anything else since I didn't really feel like working on the Lizzy episode/chapter yet. Besides, I needed some comic relief! Anywho, I don't have a whole lot to say this time other than I don't own Black Butler. However, I do own the song that Cat sings later on! Thanks! Please read and review! **

_**Narration**_

_Sebastian's thoughts_

* * *

**-Sebastian's P.O.V.- **

**_A butler begins his day early. He is the first to begin work in the morning and the last to finish late at night. This is the duty of a butler who manages the household. _**

"Hmmm... My hair seems to have gotten rather long. It's a shame that I can't cut it as I please. Humans are so troublesome," I sighed, tucking a particularly long strand of hair behind my ear. "Ah well. Off to work we go."

**_The first job of a butler is to assign tasks to the other servants. _**

I walked into the kitchen with a loud 'good morning' to help wake up Catarina and Bard who were slumped in the table. Catarina glared at me, much to my pleasure. I always had so much fun annoying her.

"It's about time everyone got to work. Mey-rin, please see to the linens. Finny, tend to the garden. Bard, please make preparations for lunch. And Catarina, I need you to wash all the windows," I couldn't help but smirk at her. "Step lively now. Get to work!"

While they all went off to do their chores, I went to wake up Young Master.

"Pardon the intrusion, Young Master. It's time for you to wake up," I said as I opened the curtains and poured his morning tea.

**_The master of the house is Earl Ciel Phantomhive. He rules a vast domain at the mere age of twelve. He is also the president of the Funtom Toy and Confectionary company and has made it grow into a massive corporation within a short amount of time with his gifts of cunning and management. _**

" Today's tea is Assam?" Master said as he yawned.

I smiled politely. "Just as expected of the young Master. I heard the tea leaves were ready, so I had some sent here."

Master picked up the newspaper and sipped his tea. "Hm. By the way, I invited the children of Earl Burton's orphanage to the manor."

"What a splendid idea, my lord. When are you expecting them to be joining us?"

"Tomorrow."

I froze, a fake smile on my face. _Tomorrow? Why, this little bra- young master. Does he really believe he can get anything done as long as I am here to do the work? He is far too hard on his servants. _

"I shall be sure to do everything in a way that befits the Phantomhive name."

I quickly dressed him before going back to the kitchen to prepare for the next day's little guests.

After tying an apron around my waist, I got to work.

_First finely chop the dark and milk chocolate to melt over a bowl of 60 degree water. After boiling and then cooling slightly, add some fresh cream. Cool while sti- _

"GYAH!" A shout caused me to jump slightly.

I quickly walked to the laundry room where Mey-rin was working on the linens. Opening the doors, I was shocked to find the whole room filled with bubbles.

" Mr. Sebastiaaaaaaan!" Mey-rin shouted in a panic.

"Why are there bubbles everywhere?!" I deadpanned.

"I don't know! I put thirty spoonfuls of the detergent in just like the directions say, yes I did!"

I took the box from her hands and read the instructions. "Mey-rin... This reads three spoonfuls. Not thirty."

Mey-rin's jaw dropped in dismay.

_Why this imbeci- I mean maid. I don't think the problem is in her eyesight but rather her brain. Why can't she realize that there is clearly something wrong with her and not the instructions? Word has it that the public adore clumsy maids, though I don't believe I will ever understand why. I don't really want to either. I myself would like to wring her neck._

Sighing, I cleaned up the mess she made and went back to my own work.

_Place the butter and water in a skillet and bring it to a boil. Extinguish the ga- _

BOOM! "What is it this time?!"

The sight that awaited me was a charred oven and Bard with an afro. He grinned sheepishly at me.

"Well, ya see, I got a new weapon from back home. It doesn't seem to work though."

"Making a roast lamb with lavender does not require a flame thrower," I sighed. "Is that even a tool for cooking?"

"Don't sweat the details! Cooking is an art! And art is explosions!" Bard preached enthusiastically.

_This idio- that is to say chef. You should talk about cooking only after you've actually cooked something. I believe that eighty percent of what you have "cooked" this far has been charcoal. The rest has been hazardous waste. Please save art for your hairstyle and cook something at least somewhat edible. Otherwise... Go become charcoal yourself. _

"Alright, we still have some ground meat and vegetables. We'll have to make do with that."

That said, I finished preparing Master's lunch quickly and returned to the sweets I had been making before being so rudely interrupted. However, before I could start I was tackled from behind by Finny.

"I should've known it would be your turn next. Let's get this over with quickly."

Nothing, I repeat, nothing could have prepared me for the destruction that met my eyes the moment I saw the garden. Wind blew through the barren trees as though it were a scene from a horror novel.

"I forgot all about the herbicide incident that happened a while back!" Finny sobbed as I stared at the garden in a daze.

_This IDIOT! How can a gardener be so stupid?! He refers to something that happened a few days ago as "a while back". I have gone so far beyond anger that I am actually rather impressed. _

"Well, there is nothing I can do about this. Go buy some trees at the garden shop."

" What kind of tree should I get?" Finny asked glumly.

I sighed for the umpteenth time today. "I don't care, you're the gardener. The design is your responsibility."

"Then I'm gonna make the garden look like a robot!"

_I have lived for quite sometime, but this is the first time I have ever met an alien from another planet. How does he expect me to respond to his beaming and sparkly face?_

"Sebastian? The young master will get angry if you don't give me the money reeeeeeeal quick! You shouldn't let your mind wander like that you big silly!" Finny said cheerfully.

After he ran off with the money, I swear some of my hair fell out.

_That's enough! At times like these, I want to see her. A beautiful body, soft black hair, and fierce eyes that shine like amber. _

I ran with my demon speed to where she was waiting. The beautiful cat. I immediately relaxed when I saw her. I love cats. They are sweet and adorable. We don't have pets like them in the demon realm. We do have pets but... They're not quite the same. I won't bother to describe them for fear of giving you nightmares.

I gently picked her up and held her close. She purred softly, rubbing her head against my chin. Just then I heard someone singing. It wasn't a song I recognized. Listening carefully, I followed where the sound was coming from only to find Catarina washing a window while singing.

"Here I am wearing my ball gown

And there you are in your golden crown.

You could have your pick of the fairest in the land

You cross the floor and take me by the hand.

So, let me have my dreams come true

Let my prince be just like you

Don't let my pumpkin carriage drive away.

Won't you find my crystal shoe?

I'll slip it on and dance with you

Just like the bedtime stories always say.

I pricked my finger on a spindle now it seems

Every time I close my eyes I see your face in all my dreams.

You'll be my prince charming, I'll be your damsel fair

We'll write a happy ending to the story that we share.

So, let me have my dreams come true

Let my prince be just like you

Kiss me awake from my enchanted sleep

Won't you find my crystal shoe?

I'll slip it on and dance with you

We'll whisper all the promises we'll keep.

I know not every fairy tale has a happy ending

But I'll wish upon my lucky star.

So, let me have my dreams come true

Let my prince be just like you.

Mirror mirror hanging on the wall.

Won't you find my crystal shoe?

I'll slip it on and dance with you

You told me I was fairest of them all.

From my ivory tower, I see a shining knight

You charge in, doubts and dragons all take flight.

You will bear my banner and I will wear your ring

Living in a lullaby like the ones I used to sing.

So, let's make all our dreams come true

A magic kingdom built for two.

Our fairytale will never fade away.

So here I stand in one glass shoe,

Dreaming of my life with you

Happily ever after everyday."

I could practically feel my eyes bugging out of my head as I gaped at her back. She had a beautiful singing voice, not that I would ever tell her. She saw my reflection in the window she was cleaning and gasped as she whirled around.

"I can't believe you! Do you always sneak up on people and listen in on them or do you just do that to me?" Catarina demanded. Her eyes fell on the cat I held in my arms.

"Pwahahahah! I totally forgot what a cat person you are!" She laughed. "I mean, who would have guessed considering how much you hate me. Wait a minute!" She paused staring at me with wide eyes. "That's why you always call me Catarina, isn't it?! 'Coz you don't want to dirty the word 'cat'! Hahahahahaha!" She fell to the ground, holding her sides.

I glared at her, ignoring the blush that crept into my cheeks. _Urg, this woman! I can't believe she made me, a demon, blush! _My blush made her go over the edge.

"I don't see what's so funny about it! You don't deserve to have the honor of the same name as this noble creature!" I huffed. "Now get back to work!"

**-Time Skip- **

"Sebastiaaaaaaaaan!"

"Yes, now what is it?" I turned to the dumbfounded expressions of the idiot servants as they stared at giant chocolate statue I was currently finishing.

"Wow!" Finny and Mey-rin exclaimed.

"So this is what you've been doing while everyone else was working! You sly dog!" Bard grinned at me knowingly.

"Are these all sweets?" Mey-rin asked.

I nodded. " We are having children here tomorrow, so these are for them."

Catarina walked in just then. She did a double take before asking, "Who the hell is that supposed to be?" She pointed at the figure behind me.

I turned as I replied, "It's that earl Finny and the young Master are so fond of-" at least it would have been if the head had been on the statue!

"Th-the head I took so much time in molding!" I turned to glare at the others.

"Hey, don't look at us! We've all been working until just now!" Bard exclaimed for everyone.

"That means..."

We all turned and ran to find Tanaka, everyone imagining the tell tail chocolate that would be in the old man's mustache.

" Wait! It's the Master's tea time! Catarina, you come with me. The rest of you, keep looking for Tanaka!" I said.

Catarina and I ran as fast as we could to the Master's study so that we could prevent any damage that might be done by the disaster trio during our absence.

"Sebastian, I don't think you have to look for Tanaka anymore. The culprit is sleeping at his desk," Catarina whispered.

I leaned over, exhausted. "Really? Young Master."

_**Useless servants, a over tasking master. A butler's job is far from**_** easy.**

I glanced at Master's sleeping face, then at Catarina. _Although, I feel that living here isn't too bad.. For now... _

"Young Master, wake up this instant! How many times have I told you not to snack on the sly?!"


	9. His Butler's omnipotence Part 1

**Me: Hey there. Sorry I haven't written in a while. I was feeling really down and didn't feel like updating, but I've got some really nice reviews. YachiruX Byakuya, I am sooooooo glad that I haven't made any mistakes. And thank you! *hugs you*. hensonmakenzie, you have made this authoress one happy writer. Seriously. I was so happy that I started crying and everyone stared at me like O.O and I was all T^T and then my mom was laughing at me. She does that a lot. . . . Anyways, happiness! *hugs you while still hugging YachiruX Byakuya* Syo Kurusu. . . . Get in this group hug! I do believe that you have reviewed the most on this story. Thank you so much! *lets go of all of you* Now, you get internet Chocolate Milk. It's even better than the real stuff! *Gives you chocolate milk* Ok, I also have a request. I came up with an idea to write a Black Butler/Kuroshitshuji fanfic that is basically a game shoe and I need people to send me dares, questions, and activities/tortures to give to the contestants. They can be anything you want. Random, crazy, violent, slightly or very inappropriate, etc. Sebastian, back me up here!**

**Sebastian: *Looks at the audience with really sexy eyes and smile* Mistress Me is a people pleaser, therefore she wants to make sure that there is some interactive parts to her stories. I'm afraid she might do something drastic if she doesn't get some help soon, so ple-**

**Me: ENOUGH! What the heck, Michaelis?! *Turns to the audience, gets down on both knees with puppy dog eyes and tears* Please, I'm begging you, my minions, answer my pleas with kindness! **

**Cat: *facepalm* I don't know why I put up with you two. I should have run away to another fanfic long ago. Seriously, you both give me nightmares. **

**Me and Sebastian: *glares with glowing red eyes* **

**Cat: Eek! Read and review! *Runs for her life* **

**Me and Sebastian: *Run after Cat* (Me: *voice can be heard coming from far down the hallway* Get back here Cat! I won't hurt you. Too much anyways!)**

* * *

**-Third person P.O.V-**

The girl tossed and turned in her bed, sweat forming on her brow and little gasps of fear escaping from her lips every now and again. She dreamed about children screaming for her to help them as violet flames engulfed them whole. The girl tired to move forward to help them, but it seemed as though her body were made of led. She watched them become nothing but ash until she felt a pain in her hand and looked down to see the violet flames eating away the flesh there. She screamed and tried to put out the fire, not realizing that she was screaming in real life too.

"They were impure. They had to be cleansed. You are becoming dirty as well. Your time is coming, Catarina Summers," A soft voice whispered in her ear as she thrashed around in her bed. As the door to Cat's bedroom (since she was, technically, a guest in the Phantomhive household, Cat didn't have to stay in the servants quarters) was thrown open, the shadow standing by Cat's sleeping form glared up at Sebastian before throwing their self out the window.

The bang of the door and the crash of the glass woke Cat up. Mey-rin quickly walked over to her, hugging Cat as the girl sobbed into her shoulder while the Bard and Finny stood awkwardly in the middle of the door way, not sure whether they should help comfort Cat as well or just let Mey-rin handle it. They decided to go with the latter. It was Finny that noticed her hand first.

"Cat! What did you do to your hand?!" He gasped in horror.

Sebastian turned from the window, knowing that he couldn't go after who ever it was that had been in Cat's room. His usually perfect mask of indifference slipped as he too stared in horror at the terrible burn on Cat's hand.

Cat stared up at them and whispered, "I thought it was a dream."

Sebastian once more turned and glared out the window. Something, no, some_one_ had harmed what was his and Sebastian wasn't going to stand for it. Whoever it was had made a very, very, big mistake.

**-Cat's P.O.V-**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!" I screamed as the tea cart flew down the hall with us on it. Explanation? Well...

_-Flash back- _

_"I want some tea to go with my breakfast," Ciel said abruptly as I was cleaning in his study. Yes, I know, I'm an absolute doll for cleaning with my burnt hand despite how badly it hurt. I had told everyone that I still had one more hand to use, I just wouldn't be ale to do a lot of lifting that needed both hands. _

_I was about to tell Ciel that I would make him some in a moment when Grell said, "I'll make it!" _

_Sebastian, Ciel, and I glanced at each other in horror. "I'll come help you, Grell. After all, it would be rude to make a guest do the chores; servant or other," I said quickly._

_Grell had already started walking to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes toward Ciel who simply gestured at me to hurry up and make sure that no problems were to be caused. Sebastian just smirked like the jerk he is. Meanie. _

_I quickly raced after Grell and we entered the kitchen, which hadn't been bombed by Bard's "art work" as of yet, luckily. _

_After placing the tea cups and tea pot full of tea (which I made since Grell's tea always turned into something that was toxic and somehow had limbs - how the hell is that possible?!) onto the cart, Grell began pushing it back towards Ciel's study. _

_"Um, Grell? Aren't you going a little fast?" I asked, trying to hide the fact that I was feeling a little panicky with him pushing the cart. _

_"Y-yes, but I can't stop!" Suddenly he was on the cart holding on for dear life and pulling me on with him. _

_-End flash back- _

"Make it stooooooooooooooooooooooooooop!" I closed my eyes, tears forming in the corners.

CRASH!

Ok, not quite the stop I was hoping for, but at least I wasn't moving at 100 miles per hour anymore. Despite the newly formed bruises, I began kissing the ground while laughing. Until I heard Finny shout, "HOT!"

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Grell reached for the table clothe to wipe away the tea on Finny's shirt.

"Noooooooooooooo!" I dove for the plates as Ciel's food fell to the floor. I only managed to catch the cinnamon roll in a napkin. I had recently introduced them to everyone and they all loved the sweet breakfast food.

Ciel sighed as I carefully placed the saved food back onto the table. "Ciel, why did you agree to this?" I asked quietly.

"I thought that Sebastian would be the only inconvenienced. Besides, I couldn't exactly say no to Auntie- Madame Red."

"I'm so sorry! How can I possibly apologize? Wait! I shall atone with my death!" We all watched as Grell pulled out a knife we didn't know he even had.

"Wait! Don't do it!" Bard, Mey-rin, and Finny cried out.

I placed a hand on Grell's shoulder and smiled at him. "There's no need for that, dear. Think of the horrible mess that Sebastian would have to clean up afterwards. "

Grell looked up at me gratefully before staring at Sebastian with the eyes of someone adoring their hero. Sebastian glared at me and I grinned as Grell thanked us for our kindness.

Sebastian turned to Ciel. "Master, are you ready? It's almost time."

"Fine," Ciel replied.

Turning to the rest of us, Sebastian said, "I want this place absolutely spotless by the time we get back. I'm leaving Catarina in charge, so try not to cause any problems. Oh, and Grell; if you do decide to seek your eternal rest, please do so outside. And try not to make a mess."

"What kindness and generosity!" Grell exclaimed as Sebastian and Ciel left the room. The rest of us stared at him in disgust.

I turned to the three stooges. "All right, it's a beautiful day outside. I suggest that we start working out in the garden for a while and soak up some vitamin D."

Everyone, including Grell and Tanaka, went outside. Grell began trimming the hedges and everyone else pulled weeds (by hand since I made sure that no one would be able to get to the weed killer due to the "incidents" with Finny). Tanaka just sat and Ho ho ho' d.

"The manor is very beautiful," Grell said.

I nodded. "Yes, but it's only been around for about two years."

"What?! Only two years? But it looks so dignified!"

"Of course it does. That was the intention."

Everyone but me stared at Tanaka in surprise as he appeared to us in his non-chibi form.

"Sup' Tanaka?" I asked.

Tanaka smiled kindly at me before explaining to Grell the sad happenings of the Phantomhive family's demise. After he finished, he returned to his chibi cuteness.

I smiled as Grell and the others talk about Tanaka and glanced at the hedge Grell was working on. "AH!"

Everyone turned to me in surprise. "What is it- wah?!" Bard shouted.

"Why are they all skulls?!" I exclaimed, pointing to the monstrosity that we were supposed to call a garden.

Grell looked horrified. "Oh no! I've made another unacceptable mistake! I must die!" He pulled out a rope and stool that appeared out of no where, quickly pulling the noose around his neck.

"What the hell?! Would you stop trying to die all the time?" I asked.

"But-"

"No buts!"

Suddenly the stool was pulled at from beneath Grell.

* * *

**Me: Sorry that this chapter is a little bit shorter than some of my others. I just wanted to get a new chapter up. I will definitely try to get the next one up soon! Love you all so much! 3 And again, please send me suggestions! **


	10. His Butler's omnipotence Part 2

**Me: Hey there! How ya doing? Good? Great! First, I have some comments to some reviews I got. Paxloria, I FEEEEEXED EEEEEET! XD Syu Kurusu, I love you so freaking much! Seriously, you ALWAYS make my day that much better. Thank you for the suggestion, by the way. I laughed so hard at it! It's perfect! I actually felt a little stupid cuz I didn't think of it. **

**Sebastian: You should feel stupid anyways. Mey-rin is smart compared to you. **

**Mey-rin, Cat, and Me: *gasps in horror and shock* **

**Mey-rin: I'm happy to be called smart, but how dare you insult Mistress Me by comparing her to myself! **

**Cat: *Smacks Sebastian upside the head* Idiot! **

**Me: *is now huddling in a corner sobbing disgustingly* I thought *sniff* that I was doing such a good joooooooooooob T^T * snorts grossly with snot running down my face. I grab Sebastian's tail coat and blow my nose* **

**Everyone except Sebastian: *falls to the ground laughing***

**Sebastian: *so angry that he can't even make a disgusted face at the snot on his coat and just goes straight for the kill***

**Me: Meep! *runs like a chicken with its hesd cut off while screaming bloody murder* **

**Cat: Ah! Mey-rin, grab an emergency kitten - wait, grab all of them! **

**Mey-rin and Cat: *run after Sebastian and Me who are running around the room, trying to give Sebastian the kittens* **

**Ciel: *sighs and face palms* Sebastian, I order you to stop trying to kill Me. She obviously has to keep writing, other wise you'll have hordes of angry readers and fan girls chasing you forever. **

**Sebastian: *stops running* Yes, my lo- * Cat and Mey-rin run into him, unable to stop and knock him flat on his face* **

**Me and Ciel: *laugh our butts off***

**Me: Duuuuuude, it totally sounded like he was going to call you his love or something. **

**Ciel: *still laughing* Oddly enough, that's what I heard too! And his expression when he was falling! Hahahaha! **

**Finny: Miss Me doesn't own Black Butler! **

**Bard: And if she wasn't so busy laughing then she'd apologize for not having a disclaimer in the last chapter. She also apologizes for calling the game show a shoe, but she's too lazy to go fix it at the moment. **

**Me: Excuse me?! What was that? *eyes narrow and I pull out a baseball bat* **

**Bard: *yelps* I said that you were the most beautiful woman on the planet and the most talented writer I've ever met! *coughnotreallycough***

**Me: Thought so. *puts away the bat and smiles sweetly at the audience* Please read and review! They always make my day! **

**Tanaka: Ho ho ho!**

* * *

**-Ciel's P.O.V-**

I sigh with exhaustion as the carriage comes to a stop in front of the Phantomhive estate. I wondered for the umpteenth time how it was possible for Finny to break my cane.

As I walked to the front door of my mansion, Sebastian opened it saying, "I'm sure you're tired, Young Master. I'll have Catarina prepare some tea for you immediately. What is wrong?"

As I stared in open mouthed horror at the inside of my family's home (no, _my _home now), all that managed to escape my lips was, " M-my mansion!"

Sebastian turned to look and his face lost the emotionless mask to show shock. "What happened?!"

"Sebaaaaaaaaastian!"

It barely registered that the three useless servants of my home tackled Sebastian as I continued to stare at all of the pink. It. Was. Everywhere.

"What is going on here? Why are you dressed so strangely?!"

Bard and Finny were nearly in tears, both blushing in embarrassment; Finny pulling on the skirt of his cat maid outfit and Bard tugging on his hair which was now very curly and long. Mey-rin stood to the side, blushing because she had used the confusion to tackle Sebastian with the others although there was noting different about her.

All of them were too traumatized to answer Sebastian properly. I noticed Sebastian glance up and saw his eyes widen.

Looking to where his gaze was at, I felt my own eyes widen and a warmth spread across my cheeks. "Cat?!"

Said woman walked slowly towards us, face red. Unlike the others, she didn't look ridiculous. She looked absolutely beautiful in the dark blue dress she wore and her curly red hair styled perfectly.

"Ciel, you have a guest. I think that it would be best for _everyone _if you go see her now," she said quietly.

Confused, I walk into the room Cat had just exited to see Grell hanging from the ceiling.

"Grell, what are you doing?"

"At the moment I believe I'm in the process of dying, Master Ciel," he wheezed.

I sighed. "Sebastian, get him down."

Turning, I'm suddenly glomped by a flurry of orange and blonde. "Cieeeeeeel! You're finally back! Oh, I missed you so much!"

"Elizabeth?! What are you doing here?"

Lizzy pouted. "What have I told you? Call me Lizzy!" She immediately started to squeeze me and twirl me around wildly. "You are just the cutest thing ever! I could just eat you up!"

Cat was trying to get Lizzy to allow me to breathe again when Sebastian stepped forward.

"Lady Elizabeth," he began.

"Oh, hello Sebastian. How are you?" Lizzy finally noticed the absence of the hanging Grell. "Awwww, you took him down?"

"Yes, he detracted from the beauty of the room."

"But I made such a lovely decoration out of him!" Lizzy pouted.

Cat knelt down. "He was indeed quite lovely, but Miss Lizzy, you can't make living people into decorations. However, you can give your present to Sebastian now that he's back," she said with a wink.

Lizzy brightened instantly. "Oh, you're right! Thank you for reminding me, Cat!" To my surprise she gave Cat big hug.

My surprise greatened when she put a huge pink bonnet on Sebastian's head. The three idiots were laughing in the background and I turned to hide my own laughter. Cat kept a straight face but couldn't hide the amusement in her eyes.

"You're always wearing black, so I thought that this would be a nice change! I hope you like it."

Sebastian discreetly hit the other three, ignoring Cat since she hadn't outright laughed at him. He smiled an extremely fake smile and thanked Lizzy for her kindness in thinking of a lowly butler.

"Ahem, anyways, what are you doing here? Auntie wouldn't let you come alone," I stated, finally getting myself under control.

Lizzy hugged me and rolled her eyes. "I sneaked away silly!"

"Miss Lizzy, don't you think your mother will be worried?" Cat asked, gently laying a hand on her shoulder.

Lizzy looked up at her. "Worried? Oh dear, I hadn't thought about that. Just wanted to see Ciel so badly."

Mey-rin walked up to Cat whispering, "Why would she want to see the young master?"

Cat whispered back, "Because she's his betrothed."

"Ah, betrothed. I see, yes I do," Mey-rin said, unsurprised while Bard and Finny started to freak out.

Lizzy clapped her hands together. "I've just gotten the most wonderful idea! We should have a ball tonight! The mansion is decorated so nicely, so it's perfect for a dance! Ciel can be my escort of course,"

"No! No ball!" I said, feeling a little panicked. There was no way I could let her know that I couldn't dance!

"Oh, this will be so much fun! You will wear the clothes I brought for you, and I'll be so cute! Come on Cat! We must get you dressed even more beautifully!" Lizzy grabbed Cat's hand and dragged her to a room she had hijacked just for this occasion.

"Lizzy! I don't want a ball!" I tried once more, but she wasn't listening. I sighed and walked to my study, falling back into my chair with a thump.

Well... That didn't go as planned.


	11. Pause

**Me: Hiya! Letting you know that starting today, His Butler, Losing! Is going on a short vacation to the wonderful world of Edit and Add! It will be getting a very nice make over and hopefully after its little "spa day", it will be even better than before! So, lasses and lads, sit back, relax, eat some popcorn. *suddenly dressed like James Bond* This message will be destroyed after His Butler, Losing comes back. **

**Mey-rin, Finny, and Bard: *singing* After these messages, we will be right back! **

**Tanaka: ho ho ho**

**Cat: We'll miss you all! **

**Sebastian: * disappeared because he went to a cat movie marathon* **

**Me: See ya soon! If you need to be entertained, read the new story that will probably be posted within the next couple days! It will be called The Idiot Factor! XD Anyways, love ya, bye! **


End file.
